Captain's love
by Loopey-Laura
Summary: Two quidditch captains love each other although they don't know the other feels the same. Will their friends be able to help them get together?
1. Chapter 1

Captain's love

Chapter one – Prelude

……………..

It was a widely known that Oliver Wood didn't like the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. That was a little known fact was that Oliver Wood did actually like the Hufflepuff, in fact it went a little beyond that, not that he'd admit it.

Those few that did know didn't tell him but they'd seen the glances and the looks the Oliver thought were well hidden apart from those very few people who knew him.

Oliver had liked Cedric for a long time, but what was not known to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was that Cedric had a soft spot for him as well.

Cedric had liked Oliver for a while, but he'd had neither the courage nor the confidence to go up and tell him. Plus there was the little problem that nearly all of Hogwarts, Oliver included, thought he like girls. There was also the fact that Cedric believed Oliver hated him so there wasn't really any point in professing his love of the quidditch mad Gryffindor if the favour wasn't going to be returned.

There was a very few number who knew the whole truth though. There were a select number of people, mainly quidditch players themselves, who knew that both quidditch captains loved the other. The only problem was getting them together.

TBC

…………….

Well there's the first chapter. This is my first stab at a proper fan fic and my first Harry Potter fan fic.

Let me know what you think, all comments are welcome, just don't make them too bad or else I'll cry lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fred and George Weasley had always known their quidditch captain; Oliver Wood was in love with Cedric Diggory. They'd figured it out a while ago. It was probably the way Wood acted around Diggory that gave it away, or the glances the Gryffindor gave towards the Hufflepuff every chance he could get. The fact was Oliver Wood was in love with Cedric Diggory, but he wouldn't admit it and Fred and George Weasley knew not to ask him.

They also knew from a reliable source, Sean Williams Cedric's best friend and a member of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, that Cedric was in love with Oliver. Although just like the one he loved, he was also reluctant to admit his feelings. Sean had first had an inkling of Cedric's feelings towards the Gryffindor when he noticed that Cedric would always look down the Gryffindor table upon entering the great hall, to try and spot the quidditch captain. The odd glance here and a few peeks there had all confirmed Sean's suspicions that his friend was indeed in love with the Gryffindor quidditch captain. The only problem was how he was going to get Cedric and Oliver together.

That question was partly answered when he over heard Fred and George whispering one night on the way back from dinner.

"We should confront him and tell him we know how he feels about Cedric." George told his twin.

"Don't be daft, can you imagine how Wood would fly off the handle if he found out we knew." Fred looked at his twin. George thought for a moment and considered what his brother had said.

"That wouldn't be pretty; we wouldn't be able to fly for a month."

"We should set them up." George suggested.

"We don't know if Cedric feels the same, Wood would kill us if we tried to set him up and Cedric didn't feel the same. Can you imagine the practices afterwards." Fred winced at the thought.

"True, he'd run us into the ground." George winced along with his brother.

"Cedric likes Oliver too." A voice said behind them, causing both twins to jump and then turn around startled. Sean had been walking behind them listening to their conversation.

"Bloody hell..." Fred said with a shaky voice.

"Don't scare us like that Sean." George finished.

"Sorry but I couldn't help listening." Sean said with a laugh as he caught up with the Weasley twins.

"Did you say Cedric likes Oliver?" George asked dismissing the apology.

"Yep sure of it, he hasn't actually said though but I'm pretty sure. Are you sure Oliver likes Cedric?" Sean asked with a smile.

"As clear as day, he tries to hide it but we can tell, we've known him too long not to be able to tell." Fred said with a smile.

"We should definitely set them up then." Suggested George. Fred and Sean looked at George and then at one another.

"If we do, we'll have to be careful about it, if it goes wrong we're in for it." Sean informed them.

"Your telling us." George commented.

"Ah well, they aren't going to get together on their own." Fred commented.

"Up for it Sean?" George added.

"Of course. Like you say it's the only way those two are going to get together." Sean smiled. With that the three started walking to class, formulating a plan to get the two quidditch captains together.

…………….

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really, really sorry about the huge delay but I've been really busy recently. I've had to sort out going to university in September, sort out my car because I've just passed my test and I've had to sort all my work out for college so my time and inspiration to do this chapter has been lacking a little. I should be able to get chapters done up quicker now though.

I really appreciate any reviews and feedback you guys have, positive or negative. Thanks for the ones I've already. Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
